


Too Close

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: After losing Rufus, comfort and quietness are what the Time Team needs and each one of them finds it their own way, even if Lucy is a bit surprised with her own.





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessamerigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/gifts).



Lucy paused as she walked into the common room and her eyes found Flynn sitting alone on the couch. There was a movie on the TV and an empty bottle of beer on the center table, another one in his hand.

He was drinking alone at almost one a.m. and she could not blame him. The day had been awful for all of them. It felt as after the moment Jiya was kidnapped, everything started going downhill. Now they had Jiya back, but her mother was dead, Jessica had betrayed them and Rufus was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it.

No one blamed Denise and Connor for leaving for the night. Denise would grieve in the arms of her family, while Connor would try to fix his mistakes by getting closer to the Carlins and hope they’d accept him among them.

Jiya was in her room but was lost in her mind. Between her grief and her visions, there was little she would say to anyone.

Wyatt stayed in his bedroom, cleaned his guns as if it would help clear his mind. Show him a solution.

Lucy couldn’t sleep, so she took a beer and made her way to the couch, sitting next to Flynn. Drank in silence by his side.

She was in her third bottle when her mind caught up with her, making her go through the day all over again. Jiya, Jessica, Emma, the death of her mom, losing Rufus, being unable to make Emma pay for it… Wyatt’s ill-timed confession that she dismissed by talking about their dead friend before she walked away completely, not willing to have her heart broken again by the man.

It would have been funny if it wasn’t tragic.

She saw Garcia get up and make his way towards the fridge, he opened it and studied its contents.

“Is there another one?” the historian asked.

“The last one” he replied and she got up and walked to him

“Really? Wanna share?”

“No, it’s fine,” he said, “I probably had enough of them”

The empty bottles in the center table would agree with him.

“You can have it”

“It’s fine,” she told him and the man faced her, eyebrows raised a bit, “The day has been bad enough, I don’t need a headache tomorrow”

He gave her a slight nod, “Are you okay?” he questioned once he closed the fridge door.

Lucy shrugged, arms crossing in her chest, “As well as anyone can be under such circumstances”

Flynn accepted that answer, there was probably no better way to put it.

The truth was she had been feeling quite numb for a while now, but then it was better than not feeling anything at all.

He turned to her, hands on his pockets as he regarded her for an instant. He was about to say something when - after a moment studying his form, the historian moved closer. She searched his eyes for an objection but when she found nothing but a hint of surprise, she closed the distance, lips finding his and moving against them in a slow and exploratory manner.

Garcia kissed back, a hand reaching for the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Her mouth opened a bit and the contact deepened and her hand pulled him by the back of the neck, keeping him close. Her other hand against his chest.

What began with a tentative kiss turned into a second, and a third, and a fourth.

Flynn’s hands were on both sides of her hips when Lucy found she had her ass pressed against the kitchen counter. The historian was glad to find there was little on the way and even more so when she explored his chest and scratched up his neck and heard him groan into her mouth.

Protesting was the last thing on her mind when she felt him rise her by the thighs and get her sitting on the edge of the counter.

Lucy bit his lower lip and used her leg to pull the Croatian man closer to her form. The feeling of his erection against her body making her let out a muffled groan into his mouth.

The sensation of her blouse moving up and his skillful hand getting the cup of her bra away from her skin was almost maddening. She felt his breath tease her before she felt warmness surround her breast and his tongue moving slowly at her nipple.

A low grunt came from deep down her throat and her legs threatened to wrap around his hips.

Flynn shifted a little and his erection rubbed against her body, earning a delightful sound from the historian. Her hand covering him over his jeans before she worked on undoing his buttons just enough so she could sneak her hand underneath the layers of his clothes and cup his penis.

His teeth scraped at the peak of her breast in face of such provocation and he reached for her mouth once more, his own hand caressing the inside of her thigh over her clothes slowly causing the woman to shudder.

Garcia covered her exposed breast, fingers teasing her nipple into hardness.

She bit his neck then, making sure to leave a small mark behind while she lowered his pants just enough to set him free, to stroke him just as she wanted to.

He groaned and squeezed her thigh in an impulsive search for some sort of control over himself.

At some point, her pants and underwear were lowered and she could feel him coating himself in her juices, while his mouth gave all the attention it had failed to give her other breast while still teasing the first.

“Flynn…” she muttered in a request and he took the hint. He rid her completely of her pants and underwear. Lucy would have felt much more of the cold in the room if he hadn’t slipped into her, making the historian arch and let out a low groan.

Garcia paused, adjusted himself to the position then started moving. She pulled him into a kiss, teeth biting and scraping at his skin and she delivered kisses around her face, jaw, and neck,  her hands exploring his chest, then his back.

She heard a deep intake of breath before pulling him into another kiss. What she did not hear was the steps that approached the common room, nor did she hear when they stopped as the person making such quiet noise froze.

Shock, embarrassment, hurt, then anger. Each emotion came in their own time to Wyatt as he caught himself witnessing such a scene. Lucy bare from the waist down with her legs around Flynn’s waist as he thrust into her, her hands moving around his form, their kisses too tender for his tastes. The noises they were making a sound that might not give him peace anytime soon.

She whispered something in the other man’s ear that made him hold her closer.

Logan could hear it. Sighs, whispers, whimpers, low moans. The way her legs held him tight close, the way Flynn started moving harder after she muttered something to him.

Wyatt couldn’t get himself to react much and was glad to feel himself retreating in quiet steps. Glad he could do so because Lucy was getting louder.

The soldier left the couple and never saw the moment the historian let go of the Croatian man’s waist and got herself standing, breaking their connection. She kissed him, hard and then turned, parting her legs to him a second time and groaning as he slipped inside once more, taking her from behind this time, but not any less attentive than before.

Lucy felt her release wash over her not much before Garcia poured his own into her. They remained like that for a couple of minutes before he caressed her form and finally pulled out, making her whimper a bit in protest.

He helped her get her clothes back in place, kissed her full on the lips when she finally turned back to him.

“We should go to bed” she whispered and felt him nod.

“I’ll clean up here and I’ll be with you,” he said.

As Lucy made her way to Flynn’s bedroom she had the impression of seeing Wyatt’s bedroom door move but closer inspection showed her nothing and, before she could give it much thought, the Croatian man joined her.

“Everything okay?” he questioned.

“Yes,” she replied turning to him, then taking his hand and pulling him into his bedroom.

They deserved the rest, a little bit of peace after the storm.


End file.
